Steps never taken
by Nic.Lan
Summary: If only till then AU  The altered chain of events begun with a choice and Izaya's was to not interfere. Shizuo never left that night in pursuit of the informant and retained his idol status though he's transfered to LME alongside Kyoko. IzayaxShizuo IZUO


A/N: Let me properly explain as to what is going on in this one shot or this alternate universe to an alternate universe where Shizuo is an idol that is my story, _If only till then_. Izaya hadn't overheard Shizuo's compliance to the black mail so therefore, there was no action on his part to personally separate Shizuo from the entertainment industry. Shizuo had signed the fine print contract so he would have suffered another of couple of years with the original company, but due to light be shed on the whole contract and black mailing with such, another company has offered a transfer for both him and Kasuka. To which, Shizuo accepted not knowing of the kind of shenanigans he was about to get into considering this was actually LME, Kyoko and Ren's company.

Izaya and Shizuo are still in the strange relationship they've had before, they seemed to be stuck in this eternal chase and haven't stopped to think of how serious this is **actually **getting, but it's getting to that point. The former still comes to hang around with the latter during his work hours. The Skip Beat time line is before the Cain Heel arc, when Kyoko and company are still working on the Dark Moon drama and are not yet close to the ending I think, somewhere three fourths through.

This **IS **going to be an Izuo as in Izaya x Shizuo in that order; so if you don't like, don't read. Also with a side of three males x Kyoko though it's one sided because she is little love hater and I love her for that.

Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara or Skip Beat; I could have never come up with the ideas so grand such as these awesome manga's and anime's.

Also note that **Iwaki Takumi is Shizuo's entertainment business name **as a Shizuo had become an idol alongside her brother instead of working a myriad of low pay jobs. Normally people wouldn't have referred to his actual name because it is largely unknown, so please excuse the confusion, this story is best read with the original story and would be very confusing as a standalone.

* * *

><p>There was a quiet hush that fell over the studio.<p>

The admiring looks and wistful gazes that fell over the masses wasn't anything out of the ordinary in the entertainment world. Kyoko couldn't deny that fact that most of the people around her were attractive, talented with that special something that attracted audiences to come back time after time.

However, no many could hold a candle to the new actor being introduced on set; it was hardly a surprise at all about the swooning that was going on.

As Kyoko stumbled over her introduction, she looked up at the man in front of her again with awe, Hanejima Yuuhei was what every thespian aspired to become. The type of actor or actress that could successfully pull off any kind of role and would be applicable for any work within the entertainment business, at least that's the kind of actress she wanted to become.

It had only been recently revealed that Hanejima-san would be taking on the role as a kind hearted love interest for Mio.

Director Ogata had made the choice to give some more in depth characterization for Mio through the way she would react when confronted with a romantic interest in her life for the first time since the scar. Hanejima-san's character would be in the eyes of the audience, a last ditch attempt at portraying Mio in a more lighter manner, limited time as it was.

It was supposed to confuse her character's ideals and morals, along with the temptation to rise above her bitterness that had stained her soul. The romantic affections would eventually fail with time and distance, but it would bring out the what if's and reflected how strong Mio's resolve conviction in her self-isolation and hatred.

Kyoko already had a small sample of what was to come and the thought of having this new dimension of what Mio could have had, but would ultimately refuse. She would deny her would be lover and the life he could of lead her to. The thought of this new development made trembles run down her spine and tears begin in her eyes as she mourned all the things Mio wouldn't allow herself.

This particular romance was set up for failure from the beginning, but as heart breaking as it was, Kyoko saw it was as a brand new experience to work alongside someone so talented.

Hanejima-san offered his hand, "Pleasure to work with you."

Kyoko could feel her cheeks flush slightly in anticipation, "Pleased to work with you, too."

* * *

><p>Shizuo reviewed the script in his hands with uncertainty. He never thought there would be a day that he would take up acting, even if it was a minor role in the big time drama or so he had been told.<p>

Acting had always been Kasuka's thing after they had taken their separate directions when they stopped modeling for billboard advertisements and those long ass runways in uncomfortable clothing. Shizuo had always felt the vaguest notion that he was being viewed as some god damn accessory to all the petite girls that bat their eyelashes for the camera or like some doll to be dressed up by the masses. The underlying sneers he had received in the past and talking behind his back about how he was living off his looks only probed him further.

It was only when his agent had discovered that he had an alright singing voice and could easily follow the dance routines did his career ever take off anywhere.

Shizuo couldn't remember a time when life wasn't high paced and restless, when he wasn't covered in layers of false facades painted onto his skin thick. He still felt smothered, even now as he dug his finger nails into his face, scrapping against the fresh touch up the makeup artist had applied earlier.

Today was the day he was going to be introduced to the rest of the cast and staff.

Shizuo eyed himself in the mirror and carded his fingers through his temporarily blonde locks.

He was supposed to be playing a delinquent.

Actually, he was supposed to be playing Kasuka's "brother", a Yankee that gave more a background and an out to Hanejima Yuuhei's character and in doing so, played a foil for his good willed family member.

After all the back door deals and secret contracts, the news had somehow leaked to the general public and Shizuo had been offered a transfer to other agencies with supposedly more freedom and new prospects. His previous agency was having background checks on the talents that had signed with them; more _interesting_ things were coming to light as the weeks went by.

At the time, Shizuo had only thought about getting the hell away from the kind of people who would use Kasuka has some bartering chip for his time. The thought of someone knowingly taking advantage of him and his brother pissed him off something fierce.

So when the opportunity had provided itself, Kasuka had been the one to help Shizuo by making his own decision to transfer to LME, there wasn't a question of whether Shizuo would follow or not.

As of lately, Kasuka had accepted a new role in another televised drama and Shizuo had taken up creating new tracks again for another album that was to be released in two months. It was then that his agent talked him into accepting an offer for a role in Dark Moon, the drama that his brother had been in for the last couples of episodes or so.

Shizuo didn't have a lot of confidence in playing any role of any kind, but his manager had reassured him that it would all play out fine. He still had his doubts, doubts about a lot of things.

Things had been rough with transfer and lack of any kind of alone time, the layered tension that was piling onto shoulders was stifling because Shizuo still felt unsure of his future still, of his brother's and whether anyone in this new agency would find out about the monster the resided underneath his skin.

Shizuo curled his fingers into a fist and tried to roll his shoulders, but it didn't make any difference.

Impatience. Restless. _Needing_.

It had felt like Shizuo was waiting in bated breath and anticipation, but about what, he still didn't know and it killed him a little more every day.

Fucking hell, Shizuo wasn't even sure if this was the kind of life he actually wanted to live in the first place. He didn't even know there were possibilities of anything else except thing. The thought of being able to have something beyond this kind of existence was strange to him or had been until a couple of months ago.

He had befriended new faces and met different people from dissimilar walks of life and Shizuo wondered at times if he hadn't accepted the talent scout's offer… If he hadn't done that then this might have been all different.

Despite his current career path, Shizuo really doubted he was actually meant for the fucking glitz and glamour lifestyle and the high paced working hours. Shizuo could have had a more mundane life, hell; he **should** have had something more normal than this!

He wanted nothing more than to be like everybody else! Was that so much to fucking ask for?

Kasuka was the one that was always meant for the Hollywood red carpet and nice fixtures, not him, but even if Shizuo did get away from this all…! Even if he wanted out of this kind business then who would keep an extra on Kasuka? Even if Shizuo left, his brother would be left to ravage for himself through all the people that wanted to hurt him and he would still be trapped by the thing that used and broke his body repeatable!

Anger used him and broke his ideals for peace and serenity around him.

This so called strength, this violence and red vision… All Shizuo saw was crimson and blanks now a days.

These flickering flashes of memory of what he had done were straining against his mind and ahh fuck; there was this lingering smell of filth in the air!

The scent was unsettling him; it had been pissing him off even more because it reminded him of this apprehension. This anxiety that plagued because Shizuo had been _waiting_,_ waiting, waiting _and it made him want to hit something, hurt something even though violence was bad. He wanted, _needed_ to make this stupid foreboding feelings and this hesitation go away because it felt like he was going crazy.

Though he had to live like this, in secret as some monster that only came out at night! There was a lot on stake here and Shizuo didn't like the way people looked at him when they saw what kind of person he became when he got angry.

It wasn't him though! **It wasn't fucking him**!

Shizuo broke his rant mid-way and started to pace in circles.

* * *

><p>Through the metal material of the door, Izaya could hear the external ranting's a mad man inside, the rise in volume told anyone that much. If he had life preservation, Izaya might have reconsidered opening the dressing room door, but one had to play with fire if you wanted to get anywhere in life.<p>

To understand human beings, Izaya had always sought out to psychoanalyze the people around him and to twist his personality to fit the whims of those venerable and damned. The sickly sweet smile on his lips was false as it ever was, but he had practiced every day in the mirror to make the quirk of his lips look more genuine.

Izaya plastered this particular grin on his face and wondered what kind of reaction he would get when he opened the door. He didn't know for once and that was the difficult part, Izaya didn't know Heiwajima Shizuo as well as he should, but getting there was half the fun!

The other man was supposed to be playing a minor role in one of the leading televised dramas; Izaya had gone through the script itself to see what kind of character his most beloved would pretend to be. Imagine his surprise when he learned that Shizuo would be some miscreant! Oh the irony of this man playing one of the things he detested the most, Izaya excluded of course.

He turned the door handle and allowed himself into the room.

Izaya examined the blonde locks and the fatigued expression on the other man's face. Shizuo's eyes turned to him and they exchanged a look, for a minute, there was a strange relief that started to filter into the other's expression before Izaya had to side step the couch that was being thrown his way.

In return, he threw a knife; Shizuo didn't hesitate to step out of the dagger's path.

"Is that anyway to greet me, Shizu-chan? I guess the honey moon is over before it even started and how I hoped we could get have some fun together.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I'm hardly here for meandering small talk as you're hardly a good conversationalist." Izaya anticipated the swinging fists and danced within the blonde's eyesight.

This went on for a while until Shizuo started to gasp for breath. Izaya noted the taller man's growing endurance compared to the last times for future reference, no need for Shizuo to ever gain the upper hand on him. The following pattern of bruises had already started to paint the idol's skin, probably from the excessive strength from throwing the sofa earlier.

Izaya treaded carefully around Shizuo and made his way to the makeup table. There was name brand illusions and paint littering the stand; he looked at the labels for another second before he cleared them off the table with a single flick of his hand.

Pushing himself onto the flat surface, he sat in the low light with crossed legs.

"Such an unhealthy pallor there is to your face, Shizu-chan. You also looked unwell when I came in through the door, doesn't a man have a right to worry about fiancé or are we past such trivialities and care? Then again, you always have had this lifeless, pretentious quality to you whenever I'm not around. Does that make me special?"

The animosity on the other's face was delicious despite the throbbing vein. The ground had seemed to crack underneath the blonde's pounding feet as he stalked over to where Izaya sat now. Shizuo leaned tall and rigid before him, tilting his head so their foreheads touched.

"Why the hell won't you ever shut the fuck up?"

"You're suffering under the weight of the things you've brought onto yourself, Shizu-chan. The stress is creating unattractive lines on your face and that's one of your marketing qualities. People delve into a little love to get rid the similar tension in their shoulders, won't you let me lighten the load for you? Just a little lip action won't hurt despite all your protests."

Izaya tapped at his lips and pursed them; clearing inflaming the other man's never ending rage.

The other man's schedule was more than a tad bit inconvenient, the most they've seen each other was usually was in dark corners and against building walls, tasting the sensation of heady lust.

He could have met the other man in a different life, one where Shizuo pushed papers and wore pressed ties that were tightened around his neck like a noose. A life where the other man wasn't hiding behind fixed smiles and a different name. Perhaps then Izaya would have an easier time in seducing the other man from the life he held into the life Izaya was crafting for him.

Shizuo would have been a for certain chain smoker, he could nearly taste the flavor of tobacco on the blonde's tongue now.

Izaya could hear the sharp intake of air as the other man took in his words, there was definite expression on the other face, but the hesitation told stories of how the idol had been doing as of lately.

There should have been a stark transition from this expression into one of more indignation or focus, along with grinding teeth and bloody fists. Instead of this, Izaya could see the resolve starting to derail in the way handsome features gave way to something like resignation.

"Fine! Do whatever the fuck you want, I don't give a damn anymore. I'm tired of you always fucking with me just to see my reaction anyways." With those words, Shizuo sank into the chair thankfully positioned behind him.

Izaya blinked, that was hardly the reaction he was expecting. Shizuo had once again alluded his expectations, it was irritating, but Izaya figured it was just an uncharted side to the other man he had yet to see.

Nonetheless, Izaya smiled with white teeth before he hooked his arms around the other's shoulders and leaned in once again to taste Shizuo's skin before it was soiled with powder and bit as hard as he could into the idol's neck.

The pain registered from the backside of his head before he could actually recall Shizuo pushing him away, the blood was already seeping into his collar.

The startled look on the other's face was what he had been going for; it was good to know some parts of Shizuo never changed.

"You said I could do anything I wanted, Shizuo and I want you. I'm not going to hurt, just reminding that you could feel pain in the first place, the way you're going; you're not going to be able to feel anything anymore." Izaya's bite hardly made an indent in the other man's skin, it was evident that Shizuo could see this when he looked past Izaya into mirror.

There was further paling to the other once flushed face. Disbelief. It was collapse Shizuo's expression and body language as idol hung his head low.

Izaya nearly climbed into Shizuo's lap and twisted his head so he could see the despair in his most _beloved _human's face, he kissed those sorrowful lips. It tasted like bitter victory and there had never been a lovelier taste in the whole wide world.

Shizuo's shaking hands came up to grasp his waist; they became adamant and needy as Izaya scraped his teeth over the man's lower lip.

He drew back to take in the other man's panting face, "This is hardly the way I pictured our honey moon."

Izaya punctuated the sentence by the tender caress to Shizuo's ring finger.

He rather liked the expressions he put onto Shizuo's face. Worn, lustful and angry, always angry.

How tired you look now, Shizu-chan and for him to not be the full cause? That was unacceptable.

The feel of forearms and the curve of the other man's ass underneath his hands were growing steadily familiar. Izaya found the days had started to flicker before his own eyes in repetition that developed like an eternal rhythm.

When does one become accustomed to the slow grind of hips and caresses exchanged in low lighted rooms? If Shizuo should have been a menial worker in the system in another life time, then perhaps Izaya should been a psychopathic philanthropist or poet.

Just so long as this man was **his**.

* * *

><p>Ren glanced over at his new co-worker before the director beckoned him over to meet him.<p>

Iwaki Takumi was a tall man, competing with Ren's own height with a rather placid expression on his sharp features. He towered over Yuuhei Hanejima whose own expression was even aloof than Iwaki's, Ren took notice in the slight resemblance in their facial structures and noses. They were probably relatives, though whether that would translate into their roles as brothers, well could only time tell.

He quickly passed over the two men and took greater detail in the petite girl enthusiastically greeting the musician turned actor despite the recent turn of events and sabotage to the music turned temporary actor's room.

It was astounding on how far she came from the girl hell bent on revenge to now, though her motives towards the main target of hatred were still questionable, Ren still found her absolutely charming, if at least naive at times.

It was surprising that Iwaki had chosen to remain with the show, especially considering the fact that he had hardly arrived on set before the violent vandalism had occurred to his dressing room. The entire production staff and cast were on edge about the attack; Director Ogata himself was in hysterics upon seeing the scale on brutality. It had taken practically forever to calm him down.

Yashiro had mentioned that they were already low whispers about what could have set someone off to wreck someone's room like it had.

Ren had gotten a glimpse as he had the fortune of being nearby when the first screams of alarm were heard. The room in its entirety was ransacked, the mirrors smash along with an overturn chairs and the racks of clothing were in disarray. Thankfully Iwaki actually hadn't been in the room in the time although the wrong act was rather bitter and backhanded so perhaps someone didn't have the actual guts to face the man themselves.

The company had already been informed about the incident and Ren could only guess how up in arms they were about the whole thing since they just signed the contract between not only Iwaki, but also Hanejima.

Ren shook the other actor's hand, "I apologize again the behalf of LME about your dressing room. We don't know who would go out of their way to trash one of your rooms, but the violence won't be tolerated and the President is already working on finding out the culprit as we speak."

"…ah, forget about it. I'm sure it was… nothing." He could feel the other's discomfort in not only his words, but its flighty hand shake. Ren got the feeling that Iwaki already knew the person who did it or about the circumstances that led up to this, but let it go. Everyone had their own secrets and it wasn't his business.

Hanejima and Iwaki nodded to them all before heading to the cafeteria.

Ren glanced at Kyoko. Her face was already crumbling with mothering concern, her worried eyes trained on the leaving men.

"I hope he'll be okay, I know what it's like to have someone trash your stuff. Jealousy is really ugly feeling." Her expression reflected some past event, a time in her life where someone did something similar.

Ren raised a hand to rest assuringly on her shoulder before reminding himself that any contact between the two of them was inappropriate, well it shouldn't have been, but the girl was a stickler against actual psychical contact between them. This innocent girl was going to be the death of him one of these days.

They fell back into their usual small talk, Kyoko's innate babble had sort of filtered through Ren's ears until he caught onto the words "…and I've been getting some really nice gifts for the last couple of days…"

His thoughts instantly darkened at someone trying to barter for Kyoko's affections through gifts before reminding himself that fans sent presents to the actors all the time. It was probably nothing after all.

"Ah, what kind of gifts?"

"Let me think, there was some of this beautiful box of delicious chocolates yesterday and today was a gorgeous bouquet of roses! They remind me of Princess Rosa; I made some of the flowers as her resting throne for night. The presents were on my dressing room table when I came in this morning! I wish I could thank whoever has been giving them to me, they're so thoughtful."

Kyoko smile had taken on a dreamy quality that Ren wasn't sure if he liked at this moment.

"…did the flowers have a card?"

"They said something along the lines of 'you're the light of my life, darkened days are upon us, but I'll make things right'. It was a little strange, but it was still really nice of the person nonetheless! Do you think it's from Moko-san? That's so sweet of her to send me all these nice things! Ah, I want to ask her, but then it would give away her identity if I did..."

This, this could be a problem. Of all things Ren was sure of, Kotonami-san wasn't the one who set the presents.

It was bad enough that Ren was already struggling with his feelings towards Kyoko, someone who did not believe in love in the first place and it was a heinous affection. It was trying at times, seeing this charismatic person attract people, whether they were a good influence in her life or not and yet never be able to get closer to her as someone she could herself loving one day.

He wanted her see him as a man in her eyes, not as a mentor, but when he teetered on that line, the horrified expression on Kyoko's face would always pull Ren back and he would resume his previous position.

Compared to how far the distance they used to have between them, Ren felt just having her in his company was just fine. He was satisfied to be in her presence and watch her grow a little more every day, just so long as other men didn't try to get her attention.

While she may have locked off her affections for love, there was always that paranoid fear that there would be someone else that would slip into her heart and take her whole. It was this all-consuming dread that another man would succeed where Ren failed…

He never wanted to take a chance, not when it came to Kyoko.

Not the person who cleared away his own distress, the darkness from his past that always threatened to eat him alive. She was his shining beacon and Ren didn't have plans to let her go.

"From now on Kyoko," Ren said slowly, "you have to promise that you'll tell me about anyone that tries to give you a gift alright?"

"Alright?" The erupt look of terror appeared on her face. Ren didn't like forcing her, but fear was the best way to get her agree with him, although why she was afraid of his face whenever he smiled at her… well maybe she could feel the animosity behind it.

* * *

><p>As a manager to the highly established entertainment contract company, Yashiro took great pride in his analytical skills and management. Despite his failures in human contact with technology, he had managed to support Ren through a lot of rough spots in his life. The most recent being his affections towards a certain LME actress with all her strange quirks that Yashiro had yet to become accustomed to.<p>

He's always cheered Ren on whenever it came to Kyoko, their whole love affair was muddled at times, but still in the near beginning stages. Of the stages included the new emotions rolling in, possessiveness being one of them.

Yashiro had seen the overtly charming smile that had been plastered on the taller man's face, time and time again. To those who had a better understanding of Ren... It was actually downright terrifying and Yashiro tried his best avoid such incidents. Although nothing brought out this expression more than when Kyoko got close to other men, especially those that showed a personal interest in her.

From what he had seen, the kind of men Kyoko attracted was... interesting to say the least. It must be the kind of charisma she had, on and off set.

So it made him wonder how would Ren feel about Kyoko conversing with Iwaki Takumi.

Yashiro looked at the pair in front of him with apprehension and briefly wondered if Ren would allow another man in Kyoko-chan's proximity had he known who she was currently talking to at the moment.

Iwaki Takumi, one of the more popular musicians and recent additions to established LME. Yashiro had heard of the scandalous nature his last company had taken in the way they had pressured the young idol into signing another contract, whether it was true or not didn't apparently matter to the head of the company who had rushed in to save the _poor man. _Along with the transfer was another of the newest additions to the cast, Yuuhei Hanejima, they were apparently a package deal with all the charming looks included, not that anybody at the company was complaining since they had just gain two top hitters in their list of up and coming stars.

The idol possessed adequate enough acting skills considering the temporary transition from the music business.

The basis of the role the man had been given was to be an outside link that gave some background and depth Hanejima Yuuhei's role. A tough character that would remind the audience of the ongoing conflictions outside of the cast's own dramas, it was a grounding effect to remember where one was in the middle of all this chaos.

Also, a person to give lead to an end when the romance between two would be lovers and pull away the man in the relationship far where the Kyoko's character couldn't reach him. The scenario was that Iwaki's character would eventually cause so much trouble that Hanejima would feel it was best to move the brothers both to the countryside from all the problems in the city.

Upon telling Mio, she would cut herself from all outwardly feelings and become resolute in her original goals. The romance would crash and burn, Iwaki's character becoming the catalyst for the almost lovers going their separate ways.

As Kyoko enraptured in one of her vivid tales and the man made non-committed grunts in reply, Yashiro wondered why this particular man had been scouted for the role of the delinquent brother.

The rumor has it that the director of Dark Moon had seen the men together when the singer had visited Hanejima on set and had requested Shizuo to come on the show for a small role.

Speaking of the renowned actor of the Vampire Ninja Camilla series, Hanejima was heading their way now as Yashiro spoke, internally of course.

The other man nodded to them all before he beckoned Iwaki for his right hand and placed something that Iwaki enclosed with his fingers, there a small exchange of words before saying his goodbyes. Yashiro couldn't see over the taller man's shoulder, he cursed his lack of height although it could be excusable considering Iwaki's own height and how it towered over most people.

The singer's expression looked surprisingly pleased; it seemed out of character for someone who normally had this dull look on his face by default.

Iwaki held up into the light a chain that was linked to something at the end. Yashiro watched it dangle for a few seconds before he realized that he was starting. Strangely enough, he had instantly recognized it, although he couldn't really believe his eyes… A whistle?

Kyoko beat him to the punch, "Is it another fashion statement, Iwaki-san?

Yashiro wasn't much for fashion himself though he honestly doubted that this particular silver was a regular accessory to your everyday idol.

The tall man's eyes flickered to piece of metal that was now secured around his neck before replying, "Ahh, Ka-Yuuhei said something along the lines about this if I'm bad touched or something like that, I'm not really sure what that means though." Iwaki-san looked sheepish as he rubbed the back of his neck in an absent minded.

Kyoko didn't really look like she had understand Hanejima-san's reason behind the gift to Iwaki-san, but she just nodded her as if she understood. Yashiro only the other hand gaped at the two of them on abject astonishment.

Hanejima had gotten Iwaki a rape whistle or sorts?

"Maybe it's for scaring away the attacker if he ever comes after you again. Even if it doesn't work, you can point out whoever is doing this to you and I'll take him down for you in no time, Iwaki-san!"

Iwaki made a discerned noise of agreement that only seemed to encourage the girl; Yashiro could only feel himself paling further as Kyoko rambled on.

These innocent children! It was unbelievable at times at how some people could be this naïve. All though it was a good move on Yuuhei's part, especially considering the latest attacks on the follow idol, but it was still over the top.

A flash of anger flickered over the musician's face, "Yeah… Those attacks…" Those words were quickly followed by a succession of swears along with the words "flea" and "louse" that were barely audible under the man's breath, cursing some names here and there. The emotions were grinded through his teeth.

Yashiro shrank back in slight fear, there was not quite a demonic quality that taken Iwaki by force like he had become accustomed to nor was the man bathed in godly lighting, but Yashiro could feel the anger coming from the Iwaki's pores.

"Izaya", that was the only legible name Yashiro could discern from the mutterings, Iwaki's face growing darker as it went on. A quick exchange of glances between Kyoko and himself showed that he wasn't the only one that thought this was strange.

"Is he okay?"

"…I'm not really sure."

Iwaki suddenly stood ram rod straight, the sudden movement had jolted Yashiro from his little conversation with Kyoko.

"Ah, I have to go, but I'll see you guys later." Yashiro didn't get the chance to say his goodbye before the other man walked away.

"That was strange, I've never seem someone get so angry before! Though I suppose I might feel that way too if someone attacked my dressing room too." Was Kyoko kidding? She was acted in the exact same manner whenever someone mentioned Fuwa in her presence!

Both Iwaki and Kyoko were really scary with all their dark muttering and protruding anger veins, but Ren was the scariest with his blinding smile.

It had seemed that everyone around Yashiro had their own way of showing their ire and he did not want to get in their path whenever the mood of wrath struck.

* * *

><p>Celty rested her heels against the pavement and cocked her head in interest as Shizuo went over to talk with one of his co-workers. She still worried whether or not she was bothering her friend during his work hours despite his reassurances and the Director's. The man was nice to her despite the fact that she was the infamous Headless Rider; Shinra always did say that acting folk and their entourage was a strange crowd of people.<p>

It had been awhile since Celty had seen Shizuo last, his career schedule was starting to really get packed since he transferred contract companies.

Her own days were filled with Shinra, delivering packages and avoiding the police. That last bit was particularly worrying… A tremor went down her spine as she thought of the men that had been dogging her for the last couple of days.

Being the Headless Rider, she was used to the way people walked around her; the distance they put between her and them was obvious. The staff and cast had taken notice of her immediately and had created a pocket or bubble of space around her, not standing too close, yet standing close enough to catch a glimpse of her.

To Celty's left, a pretty, long haired girl ducked her head as she spoke into her friend's ear, "Ahh, you don't know about that person over there?" The way her wide set eyes looked in her direction was something Celty was also used to.

"The motorcyclist is one of the Dollar's. There was an incident couple of months ago, where it was revealed that they really don't own a head. Their motorcycle has even been rumored to make the sounds of an animal like some sort of horse instead of the sound of a motor."

The brunette friend inclined her head to the other girl, "Seriously? That sounds so scary!"

Their ignorance had cut deep, but it was hardly original considering the things people had said in the past. They weren't outright provoking her so she could at least do them a favor and just ignore them instead.

The looks she were given in such a smaller space than what she was used were kind of concerning so Celty that it would be best to just tell Shizuo that she was going to leave and wish him well until they could meet up again.

Celty was stopped when another of the girls she hadn't seen before approached her. The look on the teen's face was hardly disgust or even a leering curiosity. Instead, the girl looked rather flushed with pleasure to meet her, which while wasn't unusual, didn't happen often.

"Ahh excuse me Headless Rider-san, my name is Mogami Kyoko. I'd like to ask if you knew someone. I figure since you're a mythical creature and you'd know about these sorts of things, but—Oh I'm just assuming things aren't I? I'm so terribly sorry I-" The words rapid before the teen slowed down and started to speak more hesitantly which had now broken into a stutter of an apology, the almost frightening look of worry for Celty's behalf darkening the girl's young face.

Celty waved her arms in a flurried motion to calm the girl down, but it didn't do all that much when the stranger started to bow down in a low position.

After what seemed to be five minutes of trying to get the teenager to stop apologizing to her, the girl finally lifted her head again to see the message Celty had been trying to desperately type and show her.

[_No, it's fine. Don't worry about it. Who did you want to ask me about?_]

Kyoko trembled slightly before the words came out in a rushed flurry, "Is it possible that you know Corn and if he's alright?"

Corn? As in the vegetable?

Perhaps Celty hadn't heard that right. Although she didn't want to disappoint the girl whose heart looked dead set on her reply.

[_You'll have to specify what you mean._]

"Corn! The fairy prince! I hope he's just as memorizing as I remember, though I bet he'll be even better by now!"

Fairy prince?

Celty was about to write something on her pad when a young man interrupted, he looked vaguely familiar. Considering the settings, he was probably someone Celty has seen on tv, "Kyoko! What the hell is this I've been hearing about you hanging around Iwaki Takumi! As if that bastard Tsuruga Ren wasn't enough! Your acting like just another idol worshipping girl!"

The two seemed to know each other as Kyoko's smiling face turned to one of indignant fury when she turned to the approaching man, "Me? I've stopped worshipping idols the day I found out how despicable you are!" The furious look on her face was a huge difference from just a second ago. The change stunned Celty, she was a little unsure of what was going on.

Maybe Kyoko was a friend of Shizuo's? The name Tsuruga Ren had sounded familiar too; he was probably another one of the actors on set today.

"Just admit that you have a music artist fetish, you pitiful woman! I should have known after me and that stupid beagle! Stop consorting with all my rivals or are you trying to seduce them all on purpose?"

Animals? These two had a strange way of speech or maybe there were referring to something.

As Celty watched the young teenagers bicker, she couldn't help, but notice the flickering flame that licked around Kyoko-chan's petite body. It wasn't a trick of shadows and illusions; that much she was sure considering who Celty was.

She tilted her head as the erosion rose in height and threatened to envelope both of the idols. The male trembled underneath its weight, his eyes no longer paying attention to Kyoko-chan anymore, but to the black substance that was nearly swallowing him whole. His head whipped around, it became clear that he couldn't see what Celty could.

Celty felt nervous about the shadow overwhelming the girl, maybe she should take out her scythe just in case, it could be some ghoul that was haunting Kyoko after all.

Still, Kyoko ranting persisted and she didn't notice the... _aura _that was surrounding her. Celty wasn't really sure, but as she looked closer, she could _faces _that made up this ball of darkness, malicious faces that spelled out harm to whoever opposed them. Strangely enough, they looked reminiscent of Kyoko's own face.

Perhaps Celty wasn't the only mythical creature running around and there was some truth to the young girl's words about fairy princes. She was a dullahan, an Irish fairy; although she couldn't recall ever meeting someone else like her in the years she's been in Japan.

For some reason, the reality of the idea about this "Corn" didn't seem very strange even with all the strange people in Ikebukuro.

Nonetheless, Celty was still unsure of how she could stop the bickering between the couple in front of her right now.

* * *

><p>Shizuo half-heartedly rubbed the aching muscles in his triceps.<p>

The last week or so had been really fucking embarrassing for him about how everyone was going on about the attack on his dressing room when Shizuo knew full well that it was actually him that made the mess in the first place. The louse being in the same room for half of the destruction hadn't helped when all the other man did was antagonized him.

Shizuo recalled with great discomfort the way they had stumbled over the racks of clothing and slammed each other into the walls to get a better taste of each other. The thought of those thin, pale hands roaming his naked chest made him feel **extremely** agitated.

God damn it, maybe this was all because he hadn't gotten properly laid in a hell of a long time.

Bah, this betrayal from his body was getting really fucked up.

He took back his words about letting Izaya do whatever he hell he wanted, it clearly wasn't good for Shizuo's mindset.

At least Shizuo seemed to be doing alright in his role as a delinquent, he had been channeling his inner dumbass for the last couple of days, but it annoyed himself all the same. It was these small strikes of anger that was bringing back to a more primitive stage, which was apparently helping him in his role.

It was already setting him on edge at the thought of someone finding out it was Shizuo that had crashed the room in the first place, the Director had been nice enough to get him a new dressing room.

There had been another attack, something that had Shizuo's own doing and he doubted it was Izaya's. One of the outfits that had been set out for him was ripped into shreds, the flimsy pieces of clothes were cut by some knife, but the louse would never actually sink that far and would have confronted instead. Of course the staff and director were in another uproar about the whole incident, though who did it this time, Shizuo didn't actually know.

A voice interrupted his thoughts, although Shizuo had already sensed the brunette before he walked into the door this time around.

"We really should stop meeting like this, Shizu-chan. You should also really inform your new president that their security should be upgraded on the behalf of the safety of all the actors and actresses on set."

Shizuo stood up in apprehension from where had been sitting.

The red eyed bastard kept slowly circling him captured prize of war, Shizuo would have been offended at being treated inanimate object if he weren't already glaring at the lithe arms that were spread out wide. It was if the fucker expecting some sort of hug or other shit.

Like hell was Shizuo touching that demonic twit again, it was bad enough that Izaya was making conversation through his eyes and a fan of long lashes. That damned cheeky smirk tattooed onto the other man's pale face, leering like always in adverse to the fact that Shizuo's own face would never stop scowling.

His old manager had mentioned that it was an unpleasant look on his face and that Shizuo should avoid making that expression in public, but the contracted muscles persisted anyway.

Izaya rolled his head and shifted his arms out wider, palms facing upward "Now what did I say about all this tension you're holding? We'll have to fix that."

"I don't fucking think so. You're the reason why I'm like this in the first place! I'm gonna get in fucking trouble if they ever figured it was me trashing the room the first time around! I've had it with you, what happened earlier was a fucking mistake!"

"So you want to stay stressed?"

"God damn it! Yes! I want to stay fucking stress, you fucking louse!" Shizuo realized what exactly he said as it left his mouth. Now he actually was becoming a dumbass! Just great.

"Hmm, you really disappoint me Shizu-chan. You never seem to own up to your own feelings, in fact, I think you stay with me for a little while. No one will notice if you're gone for a little bit." The other man leered closely into his face, Shizuo shoved him away, but it didn't seem to have made any difference.

The grimace on his own features felt pained, "I won't..." the low baritone faltered.

Izaya laughed, "You will."

Someone once told him, that it took thirty seven muscles in the human body to frown, but it only took five muscles to extend your arm and fuck someone's face up. Namely Orihara Izaya's.

He should, he should hurt this fucker for fucking with him all the time, but…

If Shizuo didn't want this then he'd resist more, he could crush Izaya's bones, maybe he should so the other man couldn't touch him again and his life could be back some kind semblance of normalcy and… and… No, wait. He didn't want to play this game anymore, these rusted mind fucks that just repeated rounds with no winner in sight.

How did Izaya get so close again? Shizuo didn't remember when he allowed the guy to come so close into his personal space and whether or not the flea could trace along the buttons of his collared shirt.

Oh how he fucking hated those hands. Shizuo hated the soft touch trailed down the layers through his clothing and still feel the heat on his skin, his muscles tensed while Izaya just takes more and more from him. He doesn't have to see the other's face to know that is some shitty mockery.

"X marks the spot, Shizu-chan." The man's deft fingers traced the scars along his chest, both old and new. Shizuo also remember the other man's knife and the only mark he had ever really left on his skin. "If this was a treasure, I would guess that by this mark I have stolen your heart. So won't you love me?"

Shizuo only leaned away from the louse's touch, in disgust, really it was.

Though it had come to this again, it always came to this.

The displaced tension in his hands enclosed over Izaya, Shizuo placed immense concentration on the other's counted breaths. They grounded him in the way he didn't have to think, he still couldn't tell if it made him the more sane or insane with every moment more than the last.

Since the start of this all, time had become a string of these harsh gaps and bleeding lips, fuck his philandering hands. Shizuo found shame in the fact that he was able to wrench bolted vending machines from concrete floors, but wasn't strong enough to resist Izaya and this heat. This is daze and denial, twisting into repetitious patterns and around and around and around they went chasing after another.

Shizuo couldn't breathe otherwise.

Still, there is something holding him back, "Tch, in your fucking dreams, flea. I'm not… I'm not your freaking possession"

Shizuo nearly flinched when he felt a soothing hand rub circles into his knotted back, a warm tongue trailed along his neck, "Your body begs to differ."

The humiliation already seeping into his cheeks. Shizuo could probably bet that his face was already a ruddy red. Black started to filter into his view, but his hands were already reaching. Fingers lifting tightened for the slender neck. Stop it, he was going to kill him, kill him, _kill him_.

Shizuo held the red eyed man a foot of the ground, a pained expression passing over Izaya's slender face. It was that unfamiliar face that had made him hesitate and his vision to become less clouded.

All he ever seen on that man's face was filthy leers and damned smirks, it's all Shizuo knew and this Izaya was light. Startlingly, painfully so and Shizuo had forgotten again that not everyone was built the same way he was. It hadn't hit fully that people could be broken so easily, he vaguely remembered the last couple of people he beat up.

Although just as he was lowering the other man to the ground, the knife had caught his shoulder, leaving a red stain against the white of his shirt…

Shizuo had been misguided... Izaya... This fucking idiot, this dipshit had tricked him with this weak face. He shouldn't worry about the other man in pain ever again and should instead, conflict on pain.

Izaya's face twisted into a parody of understanding, "It's about the love between you and I, Shizu-chan. Our romance is violence as you do onto me as I do to you."

* * *

><p>Kyoko had been having a lot of strange days in succession, she was still continuing the receive gifts like usual, although she was unsure of whether to accept them or not. She still wanted to thank whoever it was that giving them to her in the first place.<p>

Today's gift was a stuffed bear, the toy reminded Kyoko of her younger days when she worked at the inn and of the classmates that used to crowd around Shou all the time, giving him presents of their own. It was a sickening memory that kind of ruined the gift for her, but she put onto one of her highly prized shelves nonetheless.

Upon further examination, she concluded earlier the presents were hand delivered instead of sent through the mail like all the other fans and had reported this Tsuruga-san as he requested. The frown upon his face when she told him that was unsettling. Who knew why he made her promise to talk to him about the presents in the first place, just so long as he didn't smile at her so scarily anymore.

Not to mention Shoutarou showing up on set and interrupting her talk to the headless fairy! One of the first times she got to speak to another fairy and ask about Corn's wellbeing and he had to interrupt it! Kyoko didn't even get to hear the fairy's response before she gave her goodbyes and rode away into the sunset.

It was strange meeting a dullahan in day light and in public, although Kyoko had only about the fairy's origins because of all the books she pored over in the past to learn more about Corn's world.

Shou had come without Director Ogata's permission, raving about how salacious she being, as if she couldn't talk to anyone without having him accuse her of being a love lorned girl! How dare he after Shou was the one who ripped her heart out in the first place!

Apparently, as soon as he heard one of his love time rivals in the musician business had been introduced as an actor on set, Shou had come storming over when he heard that she had been talking to Iwaki-san. It was embarrassing enough to be reminded how she said the same things she said about Tsuruga-san, about Iwaki-kun.

He was actually a talented man!

Thank goodness that Shoko-san had eventually come to drag the idiot away.

Before her demons fully possessed her under the further "musings" about Shou's accusations, a noise from the dressing room she was walking past caught her attention.

The voice – familiar and deafening – was hardly filtered through the thin walls of the studio, "Get the hell away from me, you little shit!" which was followed by a hard, derisive laughter in a voice she was unfamiliar with.

Without really thinking much on what she'd find on the other side of the door, Kyoko slammed her into the dressing room. Someone brushed past her in a flash of black; she was unable to get an actual glimpse of their figure.

She looked back inside to a startled looking Iwaki-san.

Kyoko had earlier noted the slight bruising to Iwaki-san's underneath his shirt collar, but didn't say anything about it at the time and no one else had seemed to really notice. The deep concerning color had seemed to make its way down the man's naked forearms now that his arms were rolled up. Not to mention the bleeding that started to seep into the material of Iwaki-san's shirt.

"Iwaki-san! We have to get you to the emergency room quickly! At least we have to get someone!"

She tugged at his tall stature, panic coursing through veins at the sight of the injury. Kyoko had to get help! The attacker had struck again with a violent vengeance! The rampant rise in action was going to get the man killed if the President didn't capture the foe sooner!

Though Iwaki-san hardly moved an inch despite all her pulling, his face looked flustered and hurt. Like hurt as if someone show if they were in pain, but an emotional kind. It was the look she's seen on her face one when she was dumped by Shou. Iwaki-san started mutter something under his breath, she leaned in to hear what he had to say, "…why do I… towards that stupid fucking Izaya, why do I keep letting him do this stupid crap to me all the time. Always saying he loves me all the time then it he takes a freaking knife to my throat…"

Kyoko blinked at the words though any further speculation was halted when the sound of pounding feet alerted her to the presence of people heading their way.

She was gently pried from Iwaki-san as he given immediate medical attention and brought to the cafeteria by Yashiro-san, it made her idly wonder if Tsuruga-san wasn't far behind although he wasn't anywhere in sight.

Kyoko's brow furrowed at she thought about Iwaki-san's words, the missing pieces were filled in the blanks by her imagination as it started to paint a picture while the man in front of her settled a cup of tea into her hands.

"Kyoko-chan? Are you okay? Did you see who it was that hurt Iwaki-kun?"

She paused as it all suddenly became clear in her mind; the words resonated in her head as she remembered herself saying the same words at one point or something along those lines, though Shou never said he loved her nor did he threaten her with actual weapons.

On this kind of scale, this kind of violence that this "Izaya" had caused… It was more violent that what Kyoko had experience, although she could imagine it being no less painful to have someone the person you loved hurt you. Kyoko would bet Izaya was also the instigator about the room trashing; the costume slashes and the wounds on Iwaki-san's shoulder which looked like it had also been slashed by a knife.

The ramifications were only proven when she remember how Iwaki-san had talked about being threatened with a blade to his throat. She would have never been to guess Izaya's real relationship to Iwaki-san if it wasn't for the other man's words.

The revelation was startling she spoke out loud at Yashiro-san's prodding without really thinking, "Iwaki-san is in an abusive relationship with the person who has been attacking him…"

* * *

><p><em>Kill, kill, kill.<em>

Shizuo was going to kill that bastard Izaya, not only had he created a greater disturbance at his work place, but he had also knifed him fucking again. That dirty bastard tricked into thinking he was fragile, just like everybody else and had played Shizuo's fears about his strength against him. The worst, the worst, the worst, that man was the worst!

Just when he thought about giving that fucktard a chance whatever it was they were doing, the idiot had to fuck it up! Well he did too, but—

"Iwaki-san! I have to speak to you urgently!"

The fake scar headed girl waved him down, they were acquaintances at the very least, but for the life of Shizuo, he couldn't remember her name even though she was the one got him medical attention.

The newly added scar of his own was hardly anything, just a flesh wound at most.

Kiko, Kyoko? Whatever her name was, she held onto his hand now with earnest affection though her expression was actually kind of scary by the intenseness that had hardened her features. Before he could pull away, she started to speak.

"Iwaki-san," she began again with great kindness and sympathy in her tone that made him pause, "you don't need to stay with that kind of man, he's hooking his demonic teeth into your skin and letting all the poison seep through. Before long, he's going to suck out your remaining life span."

"...I don't know what you're talking about."

"It's okay! You don't have to pretend! This Izaya is abusing you! The scars, the bruises and the way you talk underneath your breath! Tsuruga-san had said to me that you probably knew the person who did this all along and it all made sense now! Although this relationship is going to tear you apart and if you don't get out, then this is going to only continue! I mean he even threatened to knife you the other day, threatening you isn't healthy!"

Each word was spoken louder than the last; they were said with a passionate concern. It only drew further the curious looks that were being thrown their way.

"Not to mention the things he's making you do for him! It's not okay!

"Well like hell it's healthy, but I'm not covering for him!" Shizuo couldn't help, but rise in volume as well. Shit.

"That's right, Iwaki-san! Get it into your mind that he doesn't own you, don't let him collar you or shackle you! His weapons can't hurt you when he doesn't have any control over you!"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

That Yashiro guy cut into their conversation, hopefully this whole debacle would be settled for once and for all, "She's right, Iwaki-kun." Or not... fuck.

"This kind of relationship is actually physically and emotionally abusing. To go as so far as take a knife to you only reflects the kind of person he is," That Yashiro guy had been with the scar headed girl when she had flagged him down in the first place, "I didn't believe at first when Kyoko-chan had told me, but it started to make sense by the end."

The man continued on further, "Believe me when I say this, but this is an intervention because this Izaya doesn't have the best intentions in mind when it comes to you. I may not know him personally, but he's trying to extort you, getting off the fact that he has control over someone so famous. Only you can be the one that can stop this man."

Now Shizuo was really confused because in context, some of those words sounded about right when it came to Izaya, but he wasn't being abused considering he could pound that brunette's face it with probably one direct hit from his fist. It was miracle he hadn't already or maybe it was because the bastard was just that slippery. He was banking on the latter.

Although like hell was he was some powerless person that would allow anyone to try and hurt him the first place. Still, Shizuo didn't know how to really respond and was getting kind of flustered at their assurances before walking away as fast as he could.

They thankfully did run after him and he wouldn't have run in the first place, but Shizuo's mind was jumbled and while he didn't feel really angry at the two, he did feel extremely confused.

Nonetheless, the damage was already done and people were already starting to talk about it around him.

Whatever they were saying behind his back was definitely not good, gossip transferred weirdly until it was muddled and words were taken out of context.

To say the least, if all the stares he was getting now wasn't creeping Shizuo the fuck out would a god damn understatement. Sure, he was used to stares, hell he was used to being intensely eye fucked by people old enough to be his parents and as life scaring as it was; it still didn't match the current situation.

It shouldn't really bother him all the much, really it shouldn't though it was made his stomach drop whenever people looked at him with frightened eyes. He didn't want a repeat of what happened last time, but right... Ahhh, well the people around him didn't look frightened per say, but looked scared for him? Shizuo didn't usually have any fuck to give about this shitty situation, especially when he still had Izaya clawing at him all the time though the pity filled stares were seriously getting to him.

A sympathetic girl gave a consoling touch to his shoulder and this other guy gave him reassuring smile before walking muttering something about bondage. People were seriously patting his back, patting him!

What the fucking hell!

Shizuo couldn't keep up with all this constant and erratic action, all he wanted to do was pound Izaya's face in.

All these looks were seriously pissing him and like hell was it doing any good to his freaking paranoia. He needed to be away from all these prying eyes, Shizuo made a sharp left turn into one the empty rooms and closed the door. With the silence, Shizuo started to rearrange his frazzled thoughts.

This new company was supposed to give him a fresh start, for both him and Kasuka. He was grateful to get the hell out of there, but it was strange adjusting to these new kinds of jobs he's been giving. This wasn't right; it hadn't been awhile, was there anything alright with him in the first place?

"Perv." Shizuo looked up sharply, a narrowed eyed man stood in the once closed door way with crossed arms. The look in the man's face was different than the other's, it was disgusted at what he was looking and that was Shizuo.

The man jeered at him, "You and your little BDSM better stay the hell away from this side of the entertainment business, you one hit wonder. I already heard from the others all about the collar business though I would have struck you as that kind of guy, Kyoko-chan wouldn't lie after all. All you're good for is show tunes. Why don't you leave the acting to the professionals."

Frustrations had already started to flame inside his chest, fingers itched to hit someone. To let this strain be released from his muscles. He hadn't been able to get a good swing at Izaya earlier.

The pissant's voice loomed over his head, though the words started to blur a bit, "-the hell out of here. You don't belong-"

Shizuo heard an audible snap.

* * *

><p>It had fucking pissed him off that this wannabe actor had secured the role of the Yankee brother, Hishuu had worked damn hard over the years to get anywhere near this god damn set and for what? To watch some singing golden boy take a job he's been vying for just because he was famous and had a good face?<p>

Iwaki Takumi was riding on the coat tails of scandals and there was nothing Hishuu hated more, so he had been pleased to find there was someone else around here that hated this man as much as he did. Although Hishuu would have trashed Iwaki Takumi's room, but someone had beat his to the punch and made lot more damage than Hishuu could have done himself.

Not to mention Kyoko-chan. She was like a goddess even though she was fairly new to the game, but had won everyone over with superb acting. He had been leaving her gifts in her dressing room, little notes that reassured him that she would get his feelings when he revealed himself to her eventually. She was always so serious about acting and he wasn't going to let any two bit person get in the way of this drama.

Hishuu wanted to be up there on set with her, if he couldn't have Hanejima Yuuhei's role then he wanted at least to be the brother, but it been taken away from him.

He jeered at the other man, "You better stay the hell away from this side of the entertainment to the professionals."

It was bad enough to have to hear about this abusive relationship this guy was in and how he was being collared and shit. Bondage in the work place was hardly classy and this Izaya and Iwaki were ruining the integrity of the set.

Self-righteous fury had already started to color his words, but they felt good "You should get the hell out of here. You don't belong to here or anywhere else in the business for that matter, your obviously a slow man, but I think you've overstayed your fucking welcome."

With those words, he drew out the Swiss army knife from the recesses of his pocket and directed it's sharp tip towards the flawed musician.

"Not so haughty now are you?"

The man simply tipped his head, "Eh, do you really have the guts to even try, even so to threaten someone with a weapon is pretty cowardly."

"What?" Disbelief colored Hishuu's voice, "You don't think I've got what it takes?" Hishuu had the guts to take on everything he wanted! One of these days, he was gonna finally get noticed by one of the big time directors and he was gonna become a household name once again! Then this guy would regret it, they all would and Kyoko-chan would finally see him for who he truly was for once.

The bastard leaned in reply, his towering height antagonized Hishuu. His eyes screamed filthy words at him and it only made Hishuu angrier!

Fuck this guy! Who the hell did he think he was just cause he's got some songs under his belt? He was mother fucking Soma Hishuu! He had been in the acting business since he young! He as an accomplished child actor! Fuck, fuck, fuck!

This man, what right did he have being here? What right?

Hishuu's hands shook before he registered the knife that he had jabbed into the other man's stomach. Ah hell. Ah hell!

He actually stabbed Iwaki Takumi!

Then he noticed how the blade was lying on the floor, there was a small indent in the other man's shirt and skin where Hishuu swore the blade should have hit and gone into the man's stomach. What the hell?

"I don't know what your problem is, but it isn't fair that your pushing your troubles onto me, ah? So I don't so why you feel the need to try to push me around just cause you've got some latent grudge. Those kind of words hurt you know, of your willing to give pain you should be prepared to receive it!"

Ah, Hishuu didn't remember how he got across the room and when did he take off his clothes and threw them on the floo—oh, dear lord, the pain. The **pain**.

* * *

><p>Kasuka's fingertips glided softly over the fine print of the script, production for his role as a love interest for Dark Moon's Mio was coming to its end.<p>

"Kasuka?" Shizuo. No one else would even think to call him by his real name now a days, his own personal life had always been overshadowed by his career by a long shot. Although Kasuka still made time for his family, his brother taking up most of the spare time he had.

At the silence that lingered in the air, Kasuka finally looked up in question and saw the way his brother held himself and how the slight tremors had wracked his body. It reminded Kasuka of the way Shizuo looked when he was broken and bruised in the hospital, looking small for once in the plain white sheets amongst the unpleasant acidic smells.

He motioned for his brother to sit down. Kasuka had already heard about the incident and guessed the culprit that flinted away from Shizuo's room to be Orihara Izaya. His brother had already asked Kasuka to not come by if he was injured, he was planning to drop by the other man's place anyway in private.

Kasuka noted to bruises on the other man's knuckles, they looked fresh and he briefly wondered if Shizuo had hit someone. It was in his brother's usual forte, violence not being his motif.

He had already given Shizuo the rape whistle, Kasuka wished he would used it whenever the other brunette came by. It would make him feel a lot more assured about his brother's personal safety and chastity.

Though Kasuka didn't say anything because he wasn't usually the kind of to ask what was bothering other people unless they told him. The following silence encouraged Shizuo to go further, "Aren't you," he paused, not sure if whether he'd like the answer he'd get though he had to ask, had to. "Aren't you afraid of me?"

His brother had always been a hot-headed one, even before the strange separation in Ikebukuro. Things had changed since then, but it seems Shizuo's doubts didn't.

Kasuka stood up and laid a gentle hand is laid on the other's shoulder, "Not really."

Relief colored his brother's face as Shizuo tucked himself underneath Kasuka's chin. Kasuka had always been aware of his brother's worries and protective feelings towards him, it was nice to return the favor every once in a while.

* * *

><p>Kyoko threw herself to the ground in great turmoil and she felt the imminent failure of invention come over her. She had failed to get Iwaki-san that abusive relationship and it looked like he wasn't going to listen to her.<p>

After he had walked off, she had meant to run after him, but Yashiro-san held onto her shoulders and told her to give the musicians some alone time. Iwaki-san hadn't come back since, maybe she shouldn't have confronted him so soon, but if she didn't then who would?

Kyoko already had mental scenarios running in her head that made her want to cry.

Iwaki-san would be sitting in a rundown hotel before a muscular, yet faceless man kicked down the door and harassed the idol for more money. This Izaya would use sweet endearments like "babe" followed by "I lost all the money you gave me through gambling, I need more", the thought of this happening riled her up. If only she could curse this Izaya!

Kyoko could already feel her demons wrapping around her like a thick blanket at the mere thought of someone harming the unobtrusive man. They had become good acquaintances over the couple weeks of production and Iwaki-san had been unlike Ruri, he had been humbling and didn't make everyone fall at his beck and call.

She had to help him out still somehow!

A shadow fell over her head and cut off her frenzied thoughts.

Kyoko looked up to see a lean brunette man hovering over her. The man had a vivid pair of red eyes and pale face that she would consider handsome amongst the celebrities she's met over the time she's had begun her acting career.

When the stranger saw that he had caught her attention, he smiled.

"Say, I've heard a certain man named Izaya has been troubling your staff has he not?"

Kyoko stood up ram rod straight, "Yes! How did you know?"

"I guess you could say I know a thing or two about this Izaya character, but I also know how to get him to leave Iwaki Takumi alone. I could tell you if you'd like."

She nodded furiously.

The stranger looked around them, Kyoko briefly followed his gaze before he leaned into her personal space, more than what really necessary as if he was going to share some dark, ancient secret. Maybe it was if it got rid of this demon named Izaya.

She had to adjust her head to hear what he had to say properly, "The secret to getting rid of Izaya is—"

The man's words were cut off by in indignant cough behind them.

Kyoko twisted her neck to only meet the dismaying sight of Tsuruga-san whose smile seemed overly blinding as his holy emperor lights blinded her by the pure magnificence of his being. It was like looking straight up the sun, but she doubted it was this terrifying.

Her demons burned at the sight of this holy light that had come raining down upon her.

Whatever she had done could possibly have more consequences so she scrambled away until she was a fair space away from the two men. She needed as much protection or at least mental preparation she could to defend herself from Tsuruga-san's smile beams.

The older man turned to the stranger, "Excuse me sir, but I don't see your identification pass, if you aren't wearing one, I will have to ask you to leave before I call security."

"Oh don't you know, Tsuruga-kun? I'm an esteemed guest of this set, so I don't need any verification in the first place." The man shrugged his shoulders as if it was no big deal to him.

While Kyoko didn't like his condescending tone towards Tsuruga-san, she had to give him props for having the guts to say such a thing to the lead actor in the first place.

Although it only seemed to make the older man's smile all the more brighter as they accessed each other or at least that's what they seemed like they were doing to Kyoko.

She could feel the onslaught of panic and other emotions rushing through her veins. Kyoko didn't want them fighting, at least didn't want them in some smile-stare off that could take hours! She didn't know how to stop them and the tension was getting thicker by the second!

The brunette man cocked his head and reached into his jacket pocket. From what Kyoko could see, it was the hilt of something though whatever it was, she didn't get to see it because there was an interruption of an… angry aura?

Maybe it was because she was more in tuned to these certain atmosphere that she could detect it, but the air was definitely filled with a wrathful sensation added to Tsuruga-san's already overwhelming presence.

Kyoko peered over the shoulders of both men, to only see Iwaki-san, seemingly recovered and with a vengeance in a way that seemed similar to her own.

The stranger was hauled into the air by the scruff of his neck, "Louse, did you really think you could hide forever from me? I've been getting a lot shit because of you lately and I decided to take matters into my own hands."

This was Izaya? Kyoko stunned from the revelation and how she trusted this man only a minute ago. This man had lied to her about who he was! Sneaky snake indeed.

So this was the man that had been causing all the problems with both Iwaki-san and around the set lately! He wasn't quite what Kyoko pictured, but she imagined him being no less despicable.

Izaya held up his hands in a sign of piece despite hanging from the mid-air, "I really do have a proper explanation for all of this."

"Hah, I'm not letting you bullshit your way out of this, Izaya-kunnnn! I've decided I'm going to really kill you this time."

Tsuruga-san interrupted the both of them, "Hold on Iwaki-san, there's no need to get violent."

"He's the one that made it look like all these new crazy rumors were true! If only this fucker left me alone, then I would have been totally fine!"

Kyoko felt the situation had only grown increasingly worse with the three men altogether. What was she going to do? This confrontation between abuser and victim wasn't being helped by the fact that Tsuruga-san's reassurances were back firing! It had also seemed that Iwaki-san had cracked under the duress of the violent attacks and her intervention.

Not to mention Izaya's face looked slightly blue from the lack of air he was receiving since his circulation was cut off by the fact that Iwaki-san was holding above the ground by his neck.

A sudden loud sound had slashed through the disorder.

* * *

><p>A loud sound blared through the air, Ren looked over to see heavy set men playing trumpets as men uniform formed a line across the studio, all making room for a carriage that was careening down the concrete floor.<p>

Actually, the vehicle itself was heading straight towards Ren and the people surrounding him. Although he had been in this kind of predicament before, there wasn't getting used to it on a daily basis.

Nonetheless, he still sheltered Kyoko with his body as the coach veered off a bit to the right before it would have hit him on full impact, the door opening right in front of his blonde co-star.

The President emerged from the carriage, dressed in what was probably authentic armor. The entrance was actually kind of mundane compared the one's Ren had seen before; although the varying reactions around him told tales of normality expectations.

The older man extended his hand towards Iwaki's fisted fingers and bowed over them, "A pleasure to meet you for the first time, Iwaki-kun. I apologize that you and your fellow entertainer, Hanejima Yuuhei, had come to work for our agency underneath these circumstances, but we are still grateful that you have come part of the family nonetheless."

So the President had come because of the violent incidents, like a judge of high power, Lory had come to clear the waters and condemn the guilty.

"Izaya-kun!" The President's features brightened, Ren looked over in disbelief that Lory would know who this intruder was, "It's been awhile since I've seen you last, though I suppose you've heard the news about the charges being brought upon someone from the staff. I also apologize it took us so long to find who had been hassling Iwaki-kun. As a personal friend, you are always welcomed on the set regardless."

His disbelief was not alone when he looked over the expression on the other two's face, Izaya's smug in a irritating manner, Ren decided to act first, "This is a friend of yours, President? I was under the impression he was the one actually harassing Iwaki-kun."

"Izaya-kun? Where on earth did you get an idea like that? He's actually Iwaki-kun's fiancé, to which I have should formally congratulate you both on finding such a wonderful partner. The actual culprit was just apprehended, his name was Soma Hishuu, one of the workers on set."

"Ah, I vaguely remember that name, wasn't he a child star? I didn't recognize anyone around that looks like him when he was younger."

"It unfortunately happens to many child stars, his psychotic break came when he found out that Iwaki-kun would be taking over the role as the miscreant brother."

Iwaki broke into the conversation, "Hah? I don't remember accepting any god damn proposals. Flea, what the hell have you been telling people?"

"Strange that you can't recall that you were the one to make me promise to never leave you in the first place, don't you remember my whole hearted proposals where we first met? I bent down on knee and everything. What a waste."

The singer had begun to shake the other enough to get whip lash. Ren felt the ill effects of nausea just watching the two bicker.

Lory held up his head, it had a surprisingly calming effect on two men before him.

"I've not only come here to today to announce the convict has been convicted, see Iwaki-kun, Izaya-kun had come to me personally and told me about your lack of finding any happiness in the entertainment industry. I've seen many young people wither away underneath the bright lights of this business and I've come to the decision to give you the option to leave LME, free of charge and contract."

Iwaki-kun looked startled by the other, as did Ren because the lines of contracts had always been something the President had been serious about. Ren looked dubiously at Iwaki-kun and the President's mutual "friend". From their limited interactions, he somewhat doubted everything he was hearing from Lory.

"About the matters of Hanejima-kun, he shall be supervised by the company in a respectful manner and you are free to visit him on set any time you like. So go on and live your life Heiwajima Shizuo instead, Izaya-kun had pleaded me personally so I don't usually make light matters I take seriously. Allow the love between the two of you to flourish properly without constraint. Just tell me this, do you accept these terms."

Ren looked back at the other man, he still looked rather dubious of everything even though Kyoko was currently giving her support.

"You really did that?"

"Of course Shizu-chan. I said I was take the burden off your hands didn't I? Dear Yuuhei wouldn't be happy if you balked at this offer and he's a big boy now, he can take care of himself for once."

"I… accept your terms."

"Then the contract is canceled, have a good life Heiwajima-kun."

Ren felt like he was a witness to some even scripted event without any context of what was going on, but he could see the underneath the interactions of the two in front of him that they were in fact, together.

There was hardly a romantic quality to them, but the atmosphere around them didn't allow anyone else in their world, not to mention the strange way they looked at each other. It was biting look in their eyes and body language, yet there was an overwhelming aura of need grasping at them both, pulling them together.

Of course Ren had heard the earlier rumors of abuse and something along the lines of bondage from Kyoko, but he doubted that it was the truth to the couple. Iwaki seemed equally if not more violent in the way he handled the brunette man.

"Strange relationship."

Lory hummed in reply, "From what I've collected, they got together in Ikebukuro; I've heard that particular district has developed some quite strange romances."

"Hah, the lengths that this man had gone to capture Iwaki-kun's attention is not the least bit admirable."

"And yet you've done the same, although admittedly on smaller scale, have you not?" The silence on Ren's part was more of a reply than any. He turned from the reunited couple in front of him to the young girl, left out to the side. Kyoko's face expressed a confusion, she was probably trying to sort out what they had just witness against what she had seen earlier.

"Your face has grown quite soft when you look at her, careful to not be consumed or else you become as invidious as Izaya-kun one day."

The likelihood of that happening was a terrifying thought, Ren cleared his throat before making his way back to Kyoko. She would probably remain confused otherwise if he didn't remind her to stay out of other people's business.

* * *

><p>Kyoko breathed deeply as she let Mio's influence take control of her actions, she looked at Hanejima-san through narrowed eyes.<p>

"…so this is the end."

Mio's lover stared at her with earnest eyes, "It doesn't have to be, my brother needs me right now and I can't abandon him because we're family and I'm all he has right now that's good in his life, but once the witness protection charges clear up, I'll come back for you. You have to believe in me!"

Kyoko's face already twisted with a seedy bitterness and displeasure of having to see this needy man ever again who kept bothering her, really, his warmth never touched her in the first place. The expression bleeding through her face and said more than any response could actually say.

Once this man was gone, she could go back to what she once was and Mio was fine with that. All she needed was her hatred and the haughty pleasure at the twisting expression her family's faces when they looked upon her face and saw Mio's scars.

"You've never given me anything substantial to believe in the first place."

Hanejima-san's face slowly sunk, the pallor of his cheeks grew white. He opened his mouth once more as if to say something, but nodded his head instead and walked away.

All she could do was watch his broad back and feel the underlying need to comfort the man, but Mio's deeper emotions reeled her back to the scene as the cold chill started to seep in.

Silence was key in this scene, before the grand finale as Hanejima-san walked away to join Iwaki-san as they got into the car and drove away for the last time.

* * *

><p>From the safety of his bed, Izaya From the safety of bedroom, Izaya watched in amusement as the gossip rags on the television commented on Shizuo's performance on Dark Moon's drama. The anchors voices filled the generally quiet room.<p>

"…while it's hard to get past the face of one of the nation's beloved singers despite the rumors that surround him lately, I found Iwaki Tatsumi's acting while not entirely solid, but at the very least genuine and has a certain rough charm that has found its way into my heart. What do you think Maya-san?"

"I most definitely concur! I loved—"

"Shut that crap off! I don't want to be reminded of that fucking adventure, I'm leaving the acting to the god damn actors."

"Aha, your finally awake. You're were lucky that I was able to talk Lory out of holding your contract, your brother is already flourishing on his own."

"I know that and I'm proud of him! Don't tell me what I already know about my brother. I'm out of here as soon I get another place of my own."

Izaya turned off the television and looked over the naked expanse of Shizuo's back that wasn't underneath the sheets. He laid down next to him, contorting his body to the other's as he raked his nails of Shizuo's forearms.

"But we still have so much to do, it's an awful long travel from Ikebukuro to back home with me every day. Won't you get tired of being Tom's bodyguard?"

Izaya had grand plans for Shizuo beyond this menial meaning, for that beautiful head hidden in his study and for Valhalla. There wasn't any time for normality in the other life when he possessed such immense strength. The man was his play thing and he wasn't allowed to escape. Perhaps when the time came, if Shizuo would remained a mystery, Izaya would take the other with him to the great beyond.

"I could get used to this, a life with you. I suppose things would never get boring."

"Don't think I won't fight you every step the way then. I still hate your guts though." It sounded almost like an "I love you too." The quality of Shizuo's voice sounded drowsy with sleep, the morning lights were just starting to flicker through the curtains.

This denial was getting harder to manage, one of them was lying, of that he was sure. Until he figured out which of them was the liar, Izaya would welcome the challenge and try to finally predict the other's next action for once.

* * *

><p>This one shot goes out to the magnificent Cordy who was my hundredth reviewer for <em>If only till then. <em>She has become a close friend throughout the months and I'm glad I could finally finish what I had promised her a long time ago. Hopefully by the time this is posted, it'll be the anniversary of the day we started talking or before that, more or less later if I have to. Whatever comes because I've put off writing this for a long time because I wasn't sure on how to go about the plot.

I wanted to make this one more light hearted in a way, but ah hell, I can not to do happy if it kills because apparently it also physically impossible for me to do so. The Durarara parts were really dark or at least this is what it seems like to me, I'm not an angsty person so why does my writing come out like this?

I wanted to also note that Izaya's blade harmed Shizuo because he took on a slashing motion while the OC's blade went straight for a jab, instead of cutting against the skin and vessels, the knife went straight for Shizuo's concrete skin. Which is different, that's why things happened as it did.

I wrote Kasuka's point of view for once which is weird because I see him as this ever present, all knowing god that is seen, but hardly ever heard from. To have his view was really weird because I wasn't sure how to write him, but I tried anyways, so I hope he came out fine to the readers. Sorry if this came crappy, I went from eight thousand words yesterday to over sixteen thousand today. I really wanted to finish this in time.

The ending is kind of crappy, but the issue with the companies and Shizuo's depression about his job choice is resolved. It also leads way to sixteenth chapter of _If only till then_'s beginning and how it goes from there.

This is surely the longest story I've ever written, leave me here to die! I'll probably edit this later when I wake up again cause I'm doing this at two in the morning and I have SAT classes the first thing when I get up in a couple of hours.

Please review! Also, happy friendship anniversary again Cordy! You are a wonderful friend and person.


End file.
